


Discovering

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Glitches in History [4]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: 1492, Drabble, Finding America, How Do I Tag, Original Story - Freeform, discovering, halp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Alle due di notte del 12 ottobre 1492 si alza un grido dalla Pinta e Colombo sa di aver vinto.
Series: Glitches in History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363
Comments: 2





	Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Erano appena passati due giorni dall’ammutinamento che era riuscito a scampare. Era notte fonda, le stelle li avvolgevano come se il cielo fosse un drappo prezioso.

Dalla _Pinta_ si levò un grido; era la voce di Rodrigo de Triana che gridava:

-Terra! Terra!-.

Cristoforo Colombo tirò un sospiro di sollievo; quella notte del 12 ottobre 1492 aveva dimostrato alla sua ciurma, a quella delle altre caravelle, al Re di Spagna e al mondo intero che aveva ragione.

Non sapeva che quella terra che aveva davanti non erano le Indie, che in realtà stava scoprendo un nuovo mondo.

Ma la speranza è sempre l’ultima a morire; così come l’orgoglio.

***

_/108 parole/_


End file.
